


Calm

by Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/Miri%20Cleo
Relationships: Beverly Crusher/Deanna Troi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Star Trek Femslash Drabble Exchange 2021





	Calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Huntress79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress79/gifts).



Beverly poured the warm water through Deanna's curls until they were heavy. Then she worked the shampoo to a lather as she massaged Deanna's scalp. That caused a soft moan as Deanna sank further into the bath water, just up to her chin. It was the sort of quiet moment that Beverly relished, the sort of simple pleasure they could find together in calmness. 

"You should join me," Deanna said, voice languid. 

"Should I?" Beverly began to rinse the suds away, taking her time. The water would be warm a while longer. And she kissed Deanna's temple before she undressed.


End file.
